


Un poco de tu amor

by LirazNightray



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirazNightray/pseuds/LirazNightray
Summary: Y en ese período de desilusión-resignación-aceptación había encontrado algo que llenaba su corazón; una satisfactoria relación de amistad con el chico del que estaba enamorada.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser





	Un poco de tu amor

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor: Intentando nuevas cosas en nuevas plataformas porque los dinosaurios nos tenemos que actualizar (?)  
> En fin, esto es para la Emma que me donó la idea porque así funciono mejor. Estoy tan muerta por dentro que ahora me dedico a ejecutar las ideas de los demás xDDDDDDD Y pues un poco de esto y aquello y tenemos esta nueva historia.  
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La canción es de RBD.

**Un poco de tu amor**

**Capítulo I: Los deseos del corazón**

* * *

_Sé muy bien que soy_ _un amigo más entre el montón, que solo soy un fan de corazón que no te para de soñar, cada día más_

* * *

—¿Ubicas a Gray Fullbuster?

—¿Gray Fullbuster? ―exclamó ―¿el guapo, joven y talentoso arquitecto, encargado de ser el director de obra del próximo gran proyecto de _Bluebell-Construcciones_? ―pausó, esperando tener respuesta ―¡Por supuesto que lo conozco!

―Pues estoy pensando en consultarle algunas cosas para los planos de la zona residencial que me pidieron hacer e invitarlo a salir, ¿Qué dices?

—Pero… pero yo escuché que tiene novia.

Juvia se enderezó al escuchar eso para oír mejor… echó la espalda atrás y a nada estuvo de meterse en esa conversación pero prefirió ser prudente y obtener más información, pero ella no contaba que con esa palabra su mundo se empezaría a desplomar como una torre de naipes...

Obviamente había estado escuchando todo, cada que mencionaban a Gray agudizaba su oído porque la amistad que tenían le daba el derecho absoluto de saber lo que pasaba con él, así lo protegía de las envidias o malas jugadas que su reciente ascenso podía atraer, o lo cuidaba de cualquier vieja osada que pretendía desenfocar a Gray de sus metas profesionales.

Para ella no era nuevo que las becarias o, incluso, las arquitectas prestigiadas de la constructora, algunas clientes, secretarias, recepcionistas, contadoras, encargadas de limpieza y todo el personal femenino de la empresa babearan por él. ¡Obviamente con lo guapo, alto, sexy, bronceado, talentoso, inteligente y exitoso que era, iba a atraer muchas miradas femeninas!

Y aunque quería picarles los ojos para que no lo vieran ni a él y ni a sus muchas cualidades, o pegarles cinta metálica en la boca para que no hablaran sobre él, o para que se ahogaran en sus propias babas, o de resetear sus mentes para que olvidaran la existencia de Gray, se aguantaba porque los celos a esas alturas ya eran un sentimiento que _controlaba_ casi perfectamente; ejercía poder sobre ellos al grado de hacerlos pequeñitos y encerrarlos en un cofre que iba a lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser para permanecer ocultos, pese a que en el proceso no poder evitar sentir esa pizca de coraje que recorría cada vena de su cuerpo por las resbalosas, que salían en manada, cuando Gray Fullbuster aparecía físicamente o era mencionado en conversaciones.

Nada de eso era novedad para Juvia, ella había aprendido a sobrellevarlo a su manera, aunque le calaba como sal en una herida. Pero ella juraba eso no fue lo que _más_ despertó su interés por que en primera estaba acostumbrada y en segunda, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se volvería loca por él? Era más cuestionable el hecho de que alguien no se fijara en él, ni para las ciegas Gray podía pasar desapercibido… ¡Pero qué va! ¡Eso no estaba en tela de juicio! ¡El rival de amor de Juvia era toda la población femenina y ella estaba bien enterada de eso!

Juvia estaba I-M-P-A-C-T-A-D-A no por la sensualidad o sexappeal que Gray derrochaba a su paso, sino por el hecho de que ¿Cómo era posible que Gray tuviera novia? ¡Y que la novia fuera nueva! ¡Eso era una total ofensa!, ¿Cuándo tuvo una vieja?, ¡Eso no debía pasar durante su guardia! Ella era como la centinela del amor de Gray, o eso se suponía… ¿Tan embabosada estaba en las actuales mujeres que rondaban su vida que jamás pensó en los fantasmas del pasado?, ¿no había aprendido nada de los fantasmas de Scrooge? ¡Él pasado siempre volvía! Y si el presente dolía, no quería ni pensar en el futuro… ¿Cómo no lo sabía?, ¿Cómo carajos no iba a saber que Gray tenía novia?

Ahogada en sus pensamientos, agitó la cabeza ¡Imposible!, ella era como su segunda mejor amiga y lo sabría. ¡Gray se lo habría dicho! ¿Cómo podría ocultarle una información de esa categoría? Además, no era tan tonta cómo para no darse cuenta de que había empezado una relación con alguien o quizás ese era el problema: no era una tonta pero estaba bien tonta por Gray y simplemente se cicló para no ver más allá de su nariz.

Y de acuerdo al historial Fullbuster, él tenía ya un rato soltero, y según le había recalcado hacía unos meses, así quería seguir. Juvia no insistió más y entre su _desilusión-resignación-aceptación_ puso todo su amor, todos sus sentimientos románticos, enfocados en una sola cosa: una amistad sincera y duradera. Porque una amistad con Gray era mucho mejor que no tenerlo en su vida. Amor significaba eso; aunque él no la quería como ella quería que la quisiera, Juvia era feliz y se sentía plena con que fueran amigos porque él era su luz, era su sol en días nublados.

Ella lo había conocido en una clase de la universidad que compartieron, cosa del destino o de cupido, porque Gray se había atrasado con una clase que había retomado justo en el semestre que ella la había tomado. Y su corazón había hecho: _drip-drop-drip_ como las las gotas de lluvia que dejaban de caer esa mañana mientras hacían equipo para todo el semestre, _y para toda la vida,_ según su imaginación.

Y claro que Juvia aprovechó que fuera un año mayor que ella para asesorías, así se había empezado la luchita para ganarse su amor. Pero tras la indecisión, confusión y no tener las cosas claras con él, para respetar sus espacios, su crecimiento profesional, sus aspiraciones, sueños y sus sentimientos, cedió. Al corazón no se le podía obligar, y así como ella que no podía dejar de amarlo, a él no podía obligarlo a quererla, o a querer a alguien más… y en ese período de _desilusión-resignación-aceptación_ había encontrado algo que llenaba su corazón; una satisfactoria relación de amistad con el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Y aún en la estrecha amistad que ella creía tener con él, la idea de que Gray tuviera novia y no se lo dijera, le dolía. Sabía bien que Natsu y Erza son sus mejores amigos, pero ellos realmente se habían acercado mucho más últimamente, porque pasaban más tiempo juntos ahora que en la universidad, y el enterarse por dos chicas al azar en el comedor de la empresa era tan ¿doloroso?, ¿decepcionante?, ¿a poco no le tenía esa confianza?, ¿no era merecedora de que se lo contara?, ¿No era digna como el Cap?

Juvia no sabía cómo digerir la noticia, y cerró los ojos para consultarlo con su corazón, que latía tan fuerte como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y se preguntó, ¿qué deseaba creer? ¿Cuál era el deseo de su corazón para esa situación? Las cosas iban a cambiar, ya no iban a ser Gray y ella nada más.

Y esta vez, por egoísta y por estar dolida, no tuvo ningún miedo de desear con el corazón... ¡No quería creer! ella tenía la libertad de creer o no. Si no creía todo sería miel sobre hojuelas entre ellos; seguirían siendo los mejores amigos de la empresa, comerían juntos, se irían juntos, llegarían juntos, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, pero aferrarse a una mentira (en caso de que fuera verdad que Gray tenía novia), descubrir después que ese rumor era verdad, sería más doloroso todavía. ¡No quería engañarse ella sola!

De ser verdad… de ser verdad que Gray tuviera novia y que ella se hubiera enterado por alguien más, era desagradable… feo… se sentía traicionada, dolida y con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero… ¿qué le dolía más? ¿El hecho de que Gray tuviera novia o que no le dijera que tenía novia?

—¡Juvia!

Se sobresaltó y parpadeó, frente a ella se estaba sentando la razón de todos sus problemas: _Gray._ Y no lo sabía pero por un momento sintió que la salvaba de un fuerte aterrizaje contra el suelo del desamor.

—Siento haberme demorado, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un problema con los pagos de los trabajadores y eso me retrasó pero ya quedó todo solucionado, por fortuna —aún no se recuperaba—, ¿me disculpas por haberte hecho esperar? ¿ya comiste?

Él le sonrió y Juvia maldijo, así había empezado todos sus problemas: con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa… y ahora, su corazón moribundo, tomaba más ganas de vivir con solo ver sus labios curvados hacia arriba.

Ella negó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—No —agitó la cabeza —eh… Juvia quiere decir que ella no ha comido… —respiró, rápidamente trató de congelar los pensamientos y sentimientos desbordantes. Tal vez era un rumor falso y si era verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que Gray tenía novia? ¡Tal vez no había tenido tiempo para contárselo! Se aferró a esa pequeña esperanza, sí… el tonto corazón siempre haciendo su otra función: justificar para ¿reconfortarla? ¿De verdad era consuelo el hecho de que no tuviera tiempo para contárselo? No, Juvia sabía que eso tampoco la libraba... el deseo del corazón era otro muy contradictorio a su consuelo.

Gray entrecerró los ojos, analizándola. Juvia le sonrió amenamente y se apoyó en la mesa, más animada.

—Juvia tiene hambre —dijo.

Él pareció convencido. —¿No vas a tener problema con tu asesor?

Ella negó. —Bueno, como Gray-sama le avisó a Juvia que se demoraría, ella decidió recorrer su hora de comida… así que no hay mucho problema con eso, solo que es preferible ir a un lugar cercano.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer? —ella ladeó el rostro, pensando—. Lo que tú pidas, está bien.

—¡Gray-sama sabe que Juvia entra en conflicto con esa decisión! ¡Por favor, ayude a Juvia! —y la verdad, sentía el cerebro fundido, aunque le agradecía el hecho de que la distrajera, aunque él no supiera que pensamientos nublaban su mente pero como era un sol, la iluminaba de nuevo.

Gray se rió, a sabiendas de que esa sería su reacción. —Es lo que se te antoje a ti, Juvia. Sabes que yo no tengo problemas con la comida, me gusta comer de todo… bueno, casi todo.

—¡Juvia también!

—¿Qué se te antoja? —preguntó nuevamente.

Hizo un puchero, pensando en un lugar cerca del trabajo. —Podemos ir al restaurante de comida italiana, si Gray-sama quiere…

—Vamos si tú quieres… y ya no digas nada mejor —habló mientras veía la hora en su teléfono —no hay que perder tanto tiempo, vámonos —dijo mientras se paraba.

Juvia imitó su gesto pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la cafetería, las chicas que estaban esparciendo el rumor de que Gray tenía novia se acercaron dándole así un baño de realidad: existía la posibilidad de que Gray tuviera una novia y que no lo haya compartido con ella, que era su segunda mejor amiga y la mejor amiga del trabajo…

—Arquitecto Fullbuster —una de ellas habló, Juvia achicó los ojos: ¡Era una falsa hipócrita que se hacía la tímida para atraerlo! ¡Mosca muerta! —disculpe, pero es que quería pedirle su ayuda con algo.

_Peligro. Peligro. Peligro. Peligro. Peligró._

Los sensores de alerta de Juvia se encendieron, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que las arrastradas se acercaban a Gray pidiendo una consulta, una asesoría o se inventaban tareas de la universidad. Siempre era la misma cantaleta, lo único que variaba era que unas eran más atrevidas que otras y la gran mayoría se hacían las mustias para causar ternura.

Juvia se fastidió y rodó los ojos… pero era una prueba de oro: quizás así se revelaba la verdad del noviazgo de Gray que conocía perfectamente la jugada que hacían las mujeres para insinuársele.

—Lo siento pero voy de salida, estoy en mi horario de comida y no creo regresar hasta mañana. Si te urge mucho puedes revisar tu duda o pedir la asesoría de alguien más… con la arquitecta Guiles por ejemplo, le pueden decir que yo las envíe con ella, si gustan —Gray habló rápido y Juvia vio como le señaló la salida —lo siento, pero vamos de salida —culminó, llevando su mano hacia la espalda de Juvia para guiarla a la salida.

**~O~**

—Entonces Rhyss-san dejó a Juvia a cargo de la remodelación para la plaza del Music-Center de Magnolia… ¿No es increíble Gray-sama? Juvia aún no se gradúa pero ya tiene en sus manos un gran proyecto.

Juvia estaba entusiasmada y a decir verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en el hecho de que Gray tenía novia. Ese tema había quedado _casi_ olvidado, y aunque la persona en la que giraba su mundo, nublado o soleado, estaba frente a ella con el poder de hacer que lo malo apareciera y desapareciera, porque así como minutos atrás estaba sumida en la duda y en el dolor, ahora era capaz de sacarla de ahí para hacerla feliz.

Apremiaba los días en la universidad, amaba la clase en la que la conoció, extrañaba las tardes en la biblioteca o en la cafetería donde pasaba tiempo con él pero si lo comparaba con el tiempo de calidad que compartían ahora, se quedaba con esos momentos porque el mundo laboral le había brindado esa conexión y amistad con Gray.

Y aunque él tuviera muchas responsabilidades, destacara en su trabajo, atrajera a todas las mujeres que los rodeaban, siempre se daba el tiempo para estar con ella.

Juvia suspiró…

Quizás todo era un rumor falso.

Sí, debía tratarse de uno. De seguro esas brujas solo quería sembrar discordia entre Gray y ella, a sabiendas de que los dos eran súper cercanos… era imposible que no vieran el lazo que los unía, la camarería, al confianza, el cariño. ¡Dios! ¡Había sido una tonta!

Amplió su sonrisa y dirigió la vista a Gray, quien miraba su celular y escribía un mensaje. Le encantaba verlo concentrado y ser tan apasionado con su trabajo, ella siempre supo que era el mejor y era un honor verlo tener éxito y acompañarlo, ahora ella ansiaba compartir un proyecto con él. Quería saber que era trabajar a la par de Gray, ayudarle con sus planes, hacer algo juntos. ¡Ese era su sueño además de graduarse!

Juvia era menor, él se había graduado primero y al hacer sus prácticas en la constructora, se había sido contratado. Él le había ayudado a ingresar a la empresa, donde había ganado muchísimos conocimientos y claro, él siempre estaba al pendiente: ayudándola a desarrollarse como arquitecta. Y sí, había tenido la fortuna de tener un tutor que valoraba su talento y con él había aprendido muchas cosas pero siempre tenía Gray a un lado para reforzarlo todo.

¿Cómo es que no vio todo eso antes?

Gray estaba ahí… con ella y siempre era atento y cuando no estaba a un lado, sabía que era porque estaba trabajando, le habían encargado un magno proyecto y eso implicaba mucha dedicación. ¿A qué hora iba a tener novia si cuando no estaba ayudándola a ella, estaba trabajando en la construcción de una zona residencial?

—Te estoy escuchando Juvia… solo es que, no están cuadrando unas cotizaciones con las órdenes de compra de material —resopló y frustrado revolvió cabello.

—No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia entiende —respondió.

Vio que Gray terminó de responder el mensaje y bloqueó el celular para dejarlo con la pantalla sobre la mesa y así ignorar los mensajes. —Sabía que con Rhyss ibas a poder trabajar en lo que te gusta —retomó la conversación con ella.

Juvia se sonrojó. Claro, tantas veces en la biblioteca estudiando sobre paisajismo no eran fáciles de olvidar. Incluso, Gray le había regalado revistas que hablaban de su pasión por la arquitectura del paisaje.

—Juvia tiene hasta el viernes para presentarle el proyecto a Rhyss-san.

Él asintió, así que solo tenía dos días para trabajar en algo grande. —¿Tienes alguna idea en mente? —ella afirmó con vehemencia, Gray le sonrió con orgullo —¿Quieres que te ayude?

Alzó los hombros. —No como tal, pero a Juvia le gustaría saber su opinión Gray-sama… es muy importante para Juvia tenerla.

—¿Hoy?

Asintió apenada. —Si Gray-sama puede —respondió, recordando la escena de antes… y sin decir más, empezó a comer el resto del platillo rápido.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso… puede ser antes de salir, ¿te veo a las seis? Así veo lo que tienes y te llevo a tu casa cuando terminemos, me quedaré el tiempo que necesites.

Juvia se sonrojó y tragó rápido la comida para hablar. Sentía bonito cuando él movía cielo, mar y tierra para ayudarla. Era tan servicial, amable, noble que… ¡Con razón traía a todas locas! Siempre se daba tiempo para ella.

—Gracias —respondió con todo el corazón.

Y si volvía a consultarle sus deseos, este le diría que… no lo mande, que no lo obligue a olvidar. Necesita amor aunque sea en forma de amistad, el amor es su máximo nutriente, su vitamina.

—¿Ya termin… —antes de preguntar, se vio interrumpido por su celular, lo vio maldecir y girar el teléfono... —tengo que responder, es el contratista… —pronunció a modo de disculpa, Juvia asintió para que contestara la llamada sin mortificaciones, ella comprendía que tenía mucho trabajo.

—¿Hola? Sí... sí, salí a comer… —Gray se giró hacia otro lado, parecía que quería levantarse para tomar la llamada pero al final, se arrepintió y se volvió a sentar, sin voltearse a verla —en una hora estaré ahí, voy a tomar los planos de la oficina y los llevo —aseguró, tras oír eso Juvia miró la comida de sus platos y suspiró aliviada al ver que casi terminaba… no quería que Gray se enfermara por no comer bien, era como una mama gallina y le recordaba sus comidas a diario, no quería que se malpasara —. ¿Te parece si te llevo los planos y mañana revisamos eso? Hoy por la noche tengo un compromiso con mi novia.

¿Novia? ¿Gray había pronunciado la palabra innombrable? ¡Las palabras tabú! Dijo c-o-m-p-r-o-m-i-s-o-c-o-n-s-u-n-o-v-i-a... y mientras moría de impacto, pudo escuchar de soundtrack la canción de Avril Laving: « _Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one... hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_ »

Juvia abrió por completo los ojos y sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba; todo se derrumbó dentro de ella.

No era un rumor. Era una verdad, una verdad de la que hubiera preferido ¿no enterarse? Una verdad que no quería que fuera verdad. Una verdad que le dolía y que le decía que ya no le iba a servir consolarse con ser "la segunda mejor amiga de Gray y la mejor amiga del trabajo" porque todo eso ya era insignificante, la confianza y consuelo ganados se desmoronaban como castillos de arena.

¿Por qué su estúpido, estúpido, estúpido corazón se aferró al deseo de que no fuera verdad, de que no era verdad? Se encaprichó con los tratos, con la prioridad que le daba, con las atenciones prestadas, con el cariño que sentía que se le desbordaba por los ojos, por sus acciones, sus palabras pero sola se engañó al necesitar un poco de amor para poder vivir... feliz, conforme... como su amiga...

Y ya no iba a poder vivir con "ese poco de amor" porque Gray Fullbuster tenía una novia que no era ella.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Lo dejaré por aquí (?) WEEEEEEELL, como lo dije arriba, sigo viva aunque no parezca. Sí tengo muchas broncas, estoy peleada con la vida y me robé la idea pero mi amigui Emma, que es tan bonita, noble y maravillosa, que me dijo: tómala y hazla tuya, espero conservar la idea principal y que te guste. Te la dedicó porque sé cómo te sientes, porque te quiero y porque ya viene tu cumpleaños. No quiero hablar mucho por aquí, mejor te lo diré en privado.
> 
> Creo que la historia tendrá 2 capítulos (este y otro) si me llego a extender, serían menos... unos 3 xDDDDDDDD OKNO. Planeo 2 capítulos pero mi estúpido, estúpido, estúpido corazón capaz me pide 3 porque no va a poder concluirlo en el segundo. Se supone que era comedia-romántica pero me proyecté y parece más comedia-dramática pero bueno, I'm not even sorry. Si se fue fue un error de dedo, lo siento... editaré después.
> 
> Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.


End file.
